


Sebastian - Token

by TheBearMuse



Series: Allison Hawke [2]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBearMuse/pseuds/TheBearMuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian Vael finds something Allison Hawke hoped he would never see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sebastian - Token

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my two word prompt series of drabbles.

"Thank you for doing this, Sebastian," Allison Hawke said, not bothering to conceal her relief as they ascended the stairs of the Hawke estate. "One of these days, I will learn how to pick locks myself so I won't need to bother you anymore."

"It's no trouble," replied Sebastian Vael. "I'm always happy to help you, Allison. You know that. Especially after all you've done for me and my family."

"Fair enough. And besides, you and I both know that I'm no good with my hands."

"I wouldn't say that." At Allison's raised eyebrow, he quickly added "Your hands are capable of magic, so they are not without their own talents." _Andraste preserve me_ , he thought as Allison grinned at him with both brows raised. Sebastian sighed, giving up at salvaging the explanation. "You know what I mean, Hawke."

That earned him a sarcastic pout. "You act as though I do nothing but make everything dirty!" Allison grinned. "Who do you think I am, Isabela?"

"Sometimes I wonder!" He could not help but smile back, despite the waves of heat rolling across his cheeks. They both knew he did not mean that. Allison never mocked him for blushing. In fact, she often did so herself, he had noticed, at least when Isabela was the one making off-color remarks. "What happened to the key, if you don't mind my asking?"

They entered Allison's room and Sebastian pointedly avoided staring at the chest he had opened the last time he was here. Mercifully, the wardrobe that was locked was on the far side of the room. "It got somewhat....melted," Allison admitted sheepishly as she sat down on the bed. Sebastian tossed her a curious glance as he pulled out his lockpicking tools. "The fireplace and an ill-timed sneeze were involved."

Sebastian smiled, unsurprised that such a thing could have happened to Allison. He was about to ask her how she managed to continue getting into such situations when he realized something. "The door isn't locked."

Allison looked puzzled and got back up to see for herself. "What?"

"It's not locked, just stuck shut." Sebastian swapped his lockpicks for a dagger that he pulled from one of the leather pouches on his belt and started to pry the door loose.

"At least that solves half the problem."

"I should have the other fixed in a....moment," he said through clenched teeth as the wardrobe door swung open with a screech. Dried brownish-red flakes floated to the floor. When she saw them, Allison looked stricken. _Blood, no doubt_ , thought Sebastian. He turned back toward the wardrobe to give her a moment to compose herself. After all, they both knew what had happened; there was no need to put words to it. A few robes that looked sturdy enough for battle hung inside the wooden cabinet. Between them peeked out staves of varying lengths, including... "Is that...the Starkhaven crest?" he asked, pulling out a staff of red steel. It looked like the ones used by the former Starkhaven Circle mages.

Allison's cheeks flushed and she dropped her gaze to the floor. Suddenly, Sebastian could guess how the Starkhaven mages had made their escape three years prior. "What's done is done, Hawke. Most of them were brought to Kirkwall in the end." As he placed the staff back in the wardrobe, he frowned. "I just don't understand why you would keep a memento of a crime."

She looked up sharply at that. "Not all of us consider freeing mages a crime."

This was dangerous territory. "I only meant that if the templars knew, it could be used against you." He saw the fear hidden under the wariness in Allison's eyes. "They won't hear it from me," Sebastian assured her. _You should know that without it being said_ , he thought sadly. He could not put it into words, but Hawke was unlike any other mage he had ever known. All he knew for certain was that the Maker had greater plans for her, and that they did not involve her going to the Circle. "That's why I don't understand your taking such a great risk."

Allison's gaze softened and sought out the floor again. "I liked carrying the symbol of Starkhaven," she confessed. "I liked what it represented." She glanced up at him and their eyes met. "After seeing what the prince of Starkhaven stood for, I was proud to carry that symbol of greatness."

Now it was he who sought out the floor, shifting his weight uneasily. Sebastian remained unconvinced that his cause was entirely honorable, no matter how often Allison told him otherwise. "I'm pleased to have had an influence on a woman whose name has grown to carry great worth of its own." He looked Allison over thoughtfully as an idea occurred to him. "It's too bad, though."

He had lost her. "What is?"

"That you stopped using the staff. The Starkhaven crest suits you."

Allison blushed an even deeper crimson than before. "Sadly, it's meant for amplifying healing powers and even this staff isn't able to improve mine," she said. At that, Sebastian knew that he had to follow through on his new plan.

****************************************************

Allison attached her leather pouch to her belt and looked it over appraisingly. The pouch had seen better days and looked far older than her father's armor, despite the latter predating it by a fair number of years. That could not be helped, though, and was not going to stop her from wearing either. Orana had done an excellent job of tailoring the bright red coat and its black leather accessories to her size and shape without sacrificing the integrity of the pieces. A blacksmith from Lowtown had lightened the metal plates on the shoulders and finally, weeks after being freed from the wardrobe, the set was battle-ready.

It felt odd to stand there in Father's clothes, especially the ones he had worn when he eloped with Mother. But Mother had insisted that Allison use them, that she needed to present herself better before the nobility of Kirkwall now that the family had moved to Hightown. Allison was just glad for the added protection. _And the connection to Father_ , she admitted. With him and Bethany gone, Allison was the last of the Hawke mages, something she tried and failed not to think about often.

Allison wiped the tears from her eyes quickly as a knock came at the door and Bodahn's jovial voice came through, slightly muffled. "There's someone to see you, messere."

"Thanks, Bodahn." _Come on, Allison, get it together._ She opened the door and steeled herself to face whoever awaited her downstairs. Hopefully it wasn't Isabela with another false lead on that missing relic of hers. Allison did not relish the thought of another wild goose chase, especially not one that ended with half the guard and a very put out Aveline after them over a dozen crates of stolen chickens.

But it was not Isabela who was waiting for her.

Allison's breath caught in her throat as Sebastian smiled at her from the floor below. _Oh Maker._ She forced herself not to run down the stairs and throw her arms around him, caressing every contour of his face before - _Andraste's bony white ass, he's a brother!_ she silently chided herself. Or he had been. Allison felt her cheeks turn pink, giving away her guilty unfinished thoughts. She sighed inwardly. Her daydreams had gotten bolder over the past three years, especially in the last few months. After Sebastian had sworn his bow to her, Allison's admiration for him grew tenfold and her other feelings for him defied all reason and limitation. Not that she could ever tell him that.

She cleared her mind - again - as she reached the foot of the stairs. "Sebastian! To what do I owe the pleasure?" _Wait - Maker no!_ Allison realized the double meaning too late. Thankfully, Sebastian did not seem to notice her immediate regret regarding her word choice.

"I have something for you," he told her, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with secrets, but giving away nothing.

 _What?_ Allison only realized she was gawking when Sebastian's brow furrowed in concern and he added "I hope that it's not too presumptuous."

"Oh - no, of course not!" she reassured him. _Maker's breath, Allison, don't mess this up_ , she thought angrily. But it was hard to focus with Sebastian looking at her like that...

Thankfully, Sebastian saved her from having to answer further by handing her a pair of leather pouches before her imagination ran away with her again. Allison could tell immediately that the leather was good quality; it was soft to the touch, but strong. The pouches hung side by side from a single strap, but each had its own buckle securing its top flap shut. When she saw the top flaps, Allison gasped aloud. The right pouch had the Hawke emblem burned into it, while the left bore the Starkhaven crest. She glanced up at Sebastian, speechless. His eyes crinkled as he smiled. "I thought you might want to carry both symbols now," he told her. "I hope you - oof!"

Allison's arms wrapped tightly around Sebastian before she even realized what she was doing. He remembered! He understood! Or perhaps that was too much to hope for. Either way, he had gotten her something, something of him. What that meant in the greater sense did not matter. Even though it did. Sebastian's weight shifted and Allison released him from her grasp, suddenly aware that she had just crossed a line.

"Maker's breath!" she said as she retreated from his personal space. Sebastian's face had turned bright red with embarrassment and judging from the heat she felt creeping up her own cheeks, Allison guessed hers appeared much the same. She could not bring herself to look him in the eyes. How did she always manage to do something to make him feel awkward? _While simultaneously making an ass of myself_ , she added ruefully. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I just - I'm not really used to presents, especially not such thoughtful ones. I think the closest thing I'd gotten before this was a new set of handkerchiefs from Mother and I'm convinced that was partly to practice my embroidery. Not that it helped much. I'm still not very good at it."

She stole a look at him as she was forced to pause for air. Sebastian caught her eye and held up a hand to stop her from continuing, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I take it that means you like it."

Allison cracked a grin back at him, relieved he was miraculously not mad at her. _Order restored._ "Yes, it's perfect!" _If only you knew just how perfect._


End file.
